OLD LOVE BLOSSOMED BACK
by Dinizhang
Summary: Ketemu lagi sama lo, berarti mengulang kisah lama yang belum usai! HUNJOY!


**cast :**

**Oh Sehun - Adrian/Iyan**

**Kim Sejeong - Dini**

**Zhang Yixing - Raka**

**Park Sora - Rani**

**Park Sooyoung - Mira**

*****

*****

*****

*****

"Dini!!!" gadis berambut se punggung itu menoleh melihat kedua sahabat nya yang sedang melambaikan tangan seraya menghampirinya.

"Eh, kalian. Ada apa? Tumben kesini?" sedangkan kedua gadis tadi hanya saling melirik satu sama lain dan saling menyenggol pertanda diantara mereka siapa yang akan memberitahu sang sahabat yang berada didepannya,dan itu sukses membuat dini mengerutkan kening nya bingung.

"Lo berdua kenapa sih?? Dari tadi saling senggol aja. Kalo gak ada yang penting gue pergi mau ketemu dosen pembimbing. Lo tau sendiri akhir-akhir ini gue sibuk buat nyiapin skripsi. Sedangkan Lo berdua udah lulus dan malah udah enak kerja. " oke sepertinya salah satu gadis tadi mendekat kearah dini,mungkin untuk memberi tahu dini mengapa mereka bisa tersesat di kampus nya.

Atau mungkin memang sengaja menghampiri gadis bermata sabit itu.

"Lo tau? " dini hanya menggeleng tanda tak tahu.

"Lo kan belom ngasih tau gue upil dugong!!." gadis yang satunya hanya menepuk dahi nya pelan. Memang bener sih, dia nya aja yang bodoh.

"Oke kali ini serius. Dia kembali. " gadis itu menatap dini serius, sedangkan dini hanya memandang mereka bingung.

'Dia siapa? ' dalam hatinya.

Seolah tau gadis yang menjabat sebagai sahabat nya sedari kecil itu hanya diam tidak mengerti dengan perkataan sahabat nya, gadis yang di sebalah nya ikut menjawab.

"Cinta masa kecil lo bodoh!!"dini masih mencerna ucapan mira dan mengingat siapa cinta masa kecilnya, karena lumayan banyak. Ehe. Oke abaikan.

"Cinta masa kecil?" dia masih bingung mengerutkan dahinya dalam, sedang kan kedua gadis itu menepuk dahi nya kesal.

Kenapa juga mereka punya sahabat yang kadang Lola dan oon nya itu sudah mendarah daging.

"Rani coba lo jelaskan sama sahabat kita ini yang sedikit Lola dan banyak oon nya. " dini yang mendengar ucapan mira mendelik kesal, memang nya dia se Lola dan se oon itu apa??

"Oke tapi sebaiknya kita membahas nya jangan di koridor juga kali, kita cari tempat yang nyaman buat ngobrol. " dini hanya menurut saja di seret kedua sahabatnya rani dan mira meskipun dia harus bertemu dosen pembimbingnya dalam kurun waktu 2 jam lagi, baru saja dia mendapat pemberitahuan nya. Yaa semoga saja cerita mereka tidak memakan waktu lebih dari 2 jam itu bisa gawat untuk kelangsungan skripsi dini.

OLD LOVE

"Jadi dia kembali? " yah setelah rani dan mira menjelaskan dengan sedikit gemas karena sahabatnya ini memang pelupa, kadang yang terjadi kemarin juga dia lupa dan mengingatnya setelah beberapa waktu kemudian.

Tapi untuk urusan cinta di masa lalu atau cinta monyet nya itu dia seperti tidak lupa.

"Iya, dia datang kembali. Kata papa sih dipindah tugaskan disini, Entahlah gue juga gak terlalu banyak tanya, lo tau sendiri hubungan gue sama papa gue setelah dia mutusin buat menikah lagi sama ibunya si iyan gimana? " mereka berdua hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Perjalanan hidup rani memang sedikit berat, setelah papa nya menikah lagi sejak rani berusia 2 tahun dan kepergian ibunya 5 tahun yang lalu membuat dia sedikit lebih tertutup pada orang lain selain dini, mira dan satu lagi raka sahabat mereka juga.

Dan yah rani dan iyan adalah saudara tiri, tapi mereka berhubungan baik karena bagi rani yang salah itu orang tua mereka bukan anaknya yang bahkan tidak tau apa-apa.

Dini hanya mengangguk mengerti, entah kenapa perasaannya seakan merespon baik kabar datang nya cinta masa kecilnya dulu.

Dan iyan adalah cinta pertama dini , atau bisa dibilang cinta monyet seorang bocah SD yang baru mengenal apa itu cinta.

Tapi sepertinya bagi dini itu bukan sekedar cinta monyet, karena sampe saat ini rasa itu masih ada di sudut hati dini yang tersembunyi.

Tentu dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Lo gak penasaran apa gimana dia sekarang? " mira nanya dengan hati-hati.

"Entahlah, gue ngerasa dia juga udah lupa sama gue mir. Lo tau sendiri itu udah 11 tahun yang lalu. Gue juga sedikit lupa, tapi sepertinya hati gue menolak untuk melupakannya." mira dan rani hanya saling memandang dan tersenyum penuh arti, sedangkan dini dia fokus pada minumannya.

Tanpa menyadari perkataan nya baru saja.

Hari itu dini pulang agak sore dari biasanya, karena dia harus mengerjakan dan menanyakan beberapa hal dengan dosen nya tentang tugas-tugas nya itu.

Dia tinggal dirumah yang sedari kecil dia tinggali, sedangkan orang tua, kakak, serta adik-adiknya pindah ke kampung halaman sang ibu. Entahlah, dini memang tidak mau meninggalkan rumah ini, meskipun dia tinggal di rumah yang lumayan besar dan luas ini seorang diri dan beberapa asisten rumah tangga tentunya.

Kadang juga mira, rani serta raka menemani nya. Mereka semua memang bertetangga dari dulu.

"Butuh tumpangan? " dini menoleh kearah sampingnya dan tersenyum melihat siapa yang menawari nya itu.

"Apa gak ngerepotin lo ka??" raka tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tentu aja enggak din, ayok lah lagian kita kan sekomplek juga apalagi rumah kita bersebrangan. " dini hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Lalu naik keatas motor milik raka.

Dalam perjalanan mereka mengobrol tentang apa saja yang menarik, omong-omong raka ini sudah bekerja di bank cabang di kota ini, ini tahun kedua nya bekerja disana.

"Aku dengar iyan kembali? " dini sedikit mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di jaket kulit hitam milik raka. Seakan memberi tau raka bahwa dia tidak ingin untuk membahas ini.

Raka yang merasakannya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyakan hal itu lebih jauh lagi, dia tau kalo dini sangat sensitif tentang apa saja yang berhubungan dengan lelaki itu.

Walaupun dulu mereka sempat menjalani kisah yang sama tapi itu tak upaya membuat dini bisa berpaling dari laki-laki itu pada raka.

Benar dini dan raka pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama 1 tahun, tapi entah kenapa raka memutuskan Dini dengan alasan dia Sudah bosan Dan lebih baik menjadi sahabat saja.

Padahal sampai saat ini perasaan raka masih tetap sama pada gadis itu, hanya saja dia tidak mau memaksakan kehendak kalo emang dini tak bisa mencintai dia seutuhnya.

Masih ada bayang-bayang si pria masa lalu nya, yang sialnya dia adalah sahabat serta sepupu jauh raka.

"Sudah sampai, sana masuk.jangan terlalu sering begadang, apa rani dan mira gak jadi nginep? " dini menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Kayak nya sih mereka lembur, gak apa-apa lah gue udah biasa sendirian. Lo juga istirahat ka jangan terlalu di forsir. " raka mengangguk dan tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut dini pelan.

"Siap nyonya. " dan setelah mengatakan itu raka pergi kearah rumah nya dengan tawa yang masih terdengar membuat dini mendelik kesal.

OLD LOVE

"Gimana? Lo berdua mau kan bantuin gue buat nemuin mereka berdua?" mira sedang berdiskusi dengan rani dan raka.

"Gue sih ikut aja, gak tau nih si raka. " mira beralih menatap raka, sedangkan raka mengedikkan bahu nya saja.

Dalam hati dia mendengus kesal, tapi apa boleh buat demi kebahagiaan orang yang dia sayangi.

"Oke, berarti setuju yaa!! "

Mereka berdiskusi agar dini dan iyan atau adrian bisa bertemu kembali, ini demi kebaikan mereka karena ada yang belum selesai di antara mereka berdua.

Dengan ide gila yang ada di otak rani dan mira, raka? Dia hanya mengikuti saja.

"Lo ngapain sih ka nyeret gue kesini segala!! " dini ngomel terus di perjalanan nya menuju tempat yang udah mereka, raka, mira dan rani rencanakan untuk mempertemukan iyan dan dini.

"Udah diem aja deh kagak usah bawel, biasanya gue culik juga lu kagak banyak bacot. " dini mendelik kesal.

'Si raka kalo ngomong emang suka bener.' -ucap dini dalam hati

Mereka sampai di cafe yang udah di pesan mira, entahlah gadis itu seakan terobsesi buat nyatuin dini dan iyan, tapi belum tentu juga si iyan mau sama dini kan? Dan lagi gak mungkin juga kalo si iyan masih jomblo kan?? Emang si mira itu doyan shipper-menyipper deh kayak nya.

Gatau aja padahal ada cowok yang selama ini selalu bersama mereka yang masih mendem perasaan nya sedari dulu, yahh hanya cowok itu dan tuhan yang tahu.

"Yaudah sana masuk bilang aja atas nama raka, gue mau ke toilet dulu. "

"Eh tapi, ka--" belum juga beres dini ngomong raka udah main pergi aja, jadi nya dini langsung masuk aja dan menanyakan tempat duduk yang udah di pesan raka katanya.

Setelah mengetahuinya dini berjalan menuju tempat itu, tapi Dia heran. Bukankah tempat itu raka yang pesan tapi kenapa sudah ada yang nempatin, tanpa curiga dia menghampiri orang yang duduk di tempat yang tadi raka bilang.

"Maaf, bukankah ini tempat yang teman saya pesan, kenapa anda bisa duduk disini?" orang atau bisa di bilang seorang pria yang sibuk dengan ponsel nya itu menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mereka sedikit terkejut tapi dini sebisa mungkin mengatasi keterkejutan nya.

"Ah, sorry. Tadi gue di suruh rani nunggu disini, dan dia bilang lagi ke toilet." dini mengangguk datar, pasti ini kerjaan mereka bertiga yang sengaja mempertemukan dini sama cinta lamanya.

'Awas aja mereka, kalo nanti ketemu gue bejek tuh upil anoa.' -batin dini kesal.

"Yaudah, duduk aja. Lo dini kan? Lama gak ketemu ya!! " dini hanya ngangguk kaku dan menuruti perintah pria didepannya, adrian atau iyan, si cinta masa lalu nya.

"Ya. Sekitar 11 tahun." balas dini dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Gimana kabar lo? Katanya lo masih sibuk sama skripsi lo? " dini ngangguk seraya minum pesanan yang sebelum nya udah dia pesan.

"Ya begitulah, kabar lo sendiri gimana? Katanya lo juga udah kerja gantiin bokap lo, buat menjadi tulang punggung keluarga? "

"Yaa sekitar 2 tahunan lah gue kerja, iya ngumpulin duit buat masa depan gue kelak. " iyan terkekeh pelan entah apa yang sedang dia bayangkan.

Sedangkan dini hanya diam dengan raut tak terbaca. Sedikit canggung memang.

Mereka mengobrol meskipun dini hanya sesekali menimpali nya, iyan memang banyak berubah tapi sikap dan sifat nya masih sama seperti dulu jika dia sedang bersama dini, entahlah dia gak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan nya yang itu sepertinya.

Yang dini tau, dia udah gak tinggal bareng orang tua nya, dan sekarang dia di pindah tugaskan ke kota ini kerjaan nya. Itu sih yang dini tau dari ceritanya barusan.

Dini yang sedang mendengarkan cerita iyan tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan yang entahlah, sakit atau perih di hatinya setelah iyan mengangkat telpon entah dari siapa, yang pasti mereka terlihat mesra. Padahal dia dan iyan kan emang tidak punya hubungan apa-apa selain teman masa kecil.

Ini hanya perasaan sepihak yang dirasakan dini saja, sedari dulu memang iyan hanya menganggap nya sahabat tidak lebih.

"Sebentar oke, gue mau jawab telpon penting dulu." dini hanya mengangguk.

"Halo sayang, iyaa aku... " entah lah hanya itu yang bisa dini dengar sebelum iyan benar-benar pergi keluar untuk menjawab telpon pentingnya.

Dini hanya menghela nafas pelan, ini yang dia takutkan kalo mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin lagi bisa dia raih. Harus nya dia gak percaya gitu aja sama sahabatnya, dia baru aja menyembuhkan luka nya, beberapa bulan lalu akibat pacarnya yang ketahuan selingkuh, sekarang dia di hadapkan lagi dengan kenyataan yang pahit.

Sungguh hidup dini seakan dilarang untuk merasakan apa kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

Apakah tuhan marah padanya?

OLD LOVE

Seminggu berlalu sejak dini dan iyan bertemu, dini semakin menyibukkan diri dengan skripsi nya yang akan memulai sidang 1 bulan lagi.

Mira, rani dan raka bingung dengan dini yang seakan menghindari mereka dengan berbagai alasan. Dan dini juga tidak bercerita tentang pertemuan nya dengan iyan.

Di tambah lagi dini semakin Murung, mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dan sekaligus merasa bersalah sama dini.

Dini sebenernya adalah gadis yang ceria dan gak bisa diem. Tapi setelah dia terus-menerus di sakiti, dia perlahan berubah. meskipun dari luar dia terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi nyatanya didalam dia sangat rapuh. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja dan berhasil menyembunyikan luka yang telah dia rasakan selama ini.

"Kalian ngerasa ada yang beda gak sama dini?" raka nanya sama kedua sahabat nya rani dan mira. Mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

Saat ini mereka memang sedang berada di rumah besar milik keluarga rani.

"Iya, dia seperti menghindari kita dan menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi seperti biasanya." mira menjawab seraya menerawang ke atas langit yang tiba-tiba sendu.

"Dia terlihat baik-baik saja diluar, tapi siapa tahu didalam dia sangat rapuh seperti kaca yang sudah retak dan tak bisa kembali seperti semula." raka dan mira mengangguk kompak mendengar penuturan rani.

Mereka merasa bersalah pada sahabat yang di sayangi nya seperti saudara nya sendiri itu, dan bertekad untuk meminta maaf nanti.

dini sedang berjalan menuju cafe depan untuk membeli sesuatu yang menyegarkan tenggorokannya, dia sangat lelah 2 minggu lagi sidang skripsi nya, dan dia sangat-sangat tidak teratur denganmengistirahatkan dirinya sendiri, bahkan mengisi perutnya sendiiri.

Dia sedang menikmati waktu senggang nya dengan tenang, tiba-tiba dia di kejutkan dengan kedatangan orang yang paling di hindari nya belakangan ini.

"lo sendiri din? Boleh gabung?" dini menoleh karena merasa kenal dengan pemilik suara ini.

Dia sedikit menegang, karena orang itu tidak sendiri.

Dini hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan.

"Silahkan."

Pria itu dan gadisnya duduk di seberang tempat dini duduk.

"Tumben lo sendiri, kemana ke tiga kurcaci lo itu? "

"Gatau, mereka kan udah kerja. Mungkin masih kerja. " dini melihat sedikit kearah jam tangannya.

"Ah iya, By the way kenalin ini alice cewek gue." dini terasa kaku mendengar penuturan iyan, dini sudah menduga nya.

11 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar bukan?

"Halo, gue dini. Temen kecilnya iyan, eh adrian maksudnya." dini keceplosan karena iyan hanya panggilan dari dia saja, sampe ketiga sahabatnya mengikuti memanggilnya iyan.

"Alice." dan gadis itu seperti tidak suka dan risih dengan dini, entahlah dini hanya merasa seperti itu.

Mereka mengobrol lumayan lama, walau hanya iyan dan alice yang mengobrol dan memamerkan kemesraannya.

Rasanya dini ingin segera pergi, tapi itu terkesan tidak sopan karena iyan meminta dini tetap tinggal dulu, tapi nyatanya dari tadi dia hanya sibuk dengan ceweknya yang sedikit centil dan cemburuan itu.

"Dini? Lo ngapain disini. " entah ini sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan yang lain, dini melihat raka yang kebetulan mampir ke cafe itu dan menghampiri meja nya bersama adrian serta kekasih nya.

"eh, elo ka. " itu iyan bukan dini yang nyapa, raka hanya melirik iyan sebentar karena fokus nya tertuju pada dini yang seakan meminta tolong padanya untuk segera membawa dia pergi dari situasi ini, itu yang raka lihat dari tatapan dini padanya.

raka yang mengerti menghela nafas pelan dan sedikit mengeraskan rahangnya, itu membuat hatinya ikut sakit melihat dini seperti ini.

"Ayo ikut pulang bareng gue, rani dan mira nyariin lo, mereka khawatir sama elo." raka gak sepenuhnya bohong, memang benar rani dan mira sangat khawatir sama dini setelah tau kebenarannya.

Rani bertanya langsung sama iyan, dan memang benar iyan sudah mempunyai pacar, dan buktinya sekarang pacarnya ada disini bersama iyan dan juga dini.

Raka semakin mengeraskan rahang nya menahan marah.

'sialan!!' batin raka

"Biar dia pulang bareng gue ka, diluar ujan. Lo kan bawa motor."

Raka hanya menoleh sekilas.

"Gak, dia pulang bareng gue. Gue juga bawa mobil. Mending lo anterin aja cewek lo ini udah malem gak baik anak gadis pulang malem. " nada suara raka sedikit datar mengundang raut bingung di wajah iyan.

gak biasanya raka begini. Batin iyan.

Raka menatap iyan dan gadisnya bergantian, seakan tau maksud raka iyan menjawab,

"Dia nginep di apartemen gue, besok dia baru balik ke kota tempat tinggal dia." dini yang mendengar sedikit terkejut. Mereka tidur serumah dan mungkin sekamar? Apa mereka sudah melakukan lebih dari sekedar tidur berdua saja? Entahlah, membayangkan nya saja membuat perut dini mual dan kepala dini pusing.

"Lo kenapa din? Sakit? Ayo kita pulang. Makanan sama minuman lo biar gue yang bayar. " dini hanya mengangguk pasrah di rangkul raka karena dini terlihat sangat lemas dan raka tidak setega itu untuk menarik kasar dini, raka dan dini pergi setelah membayar makanan dini tentunya, dan dengan tanpa pamit sama iyan yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Sesampai nya di rumah dini, dia hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong nya.

Raka menghela nafas pelan, ini yang selalu dia khawatirkan. Dini selalu seperti ini jika sedang merasa tak baik-baik saja. Diam dan tidak bergerak dengan pandangan kosong.

Raka meraih kedua bahu dini agar menghadap kearah nya dan langsung memeluk tubuh dini pelan, menguatkan tubuh yang sangat rapuh itu.

Dini membalas pelukan raka dengan erat, hanya ini yang dia butuhkan. Sandaran dan tumpuan di saat dia tak kuat lagi hanya untuk sekedar bersuara.

Setelah sedikit tenang, raka melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi dini lalu mencium kening nya dalam sampai dini menutupkan kedua matanya merasakan ciuman lembut pada kening nya yang dia rasa itu isi hati dari raka.

Sungguh raka sangat menyayangi gadis yang berstatus sahabatnya ini.

"Sana masuk, istirahat gak usah di pikirin lagi. Yang harus lo pikirin adalah sidang lo 2 minggu lagi. Maafin kita yang udah buat lo masuk ke zona gak nyaman lo lagi. Gue, rani, dan mira sayang sama lo."

'Dan gue masih sangat mencintai lo, dari dulu. Gue ingin egois tapi itu akan menyakiti lo, jadi gue harap lo bisa bahagia walau gak sama gue.' lanjut raka dalam hatinya.

Dini ngangguk dan keluar dari mobil raka tanpa se patah kata pun terlontar dari bibir nya cherry nya.

Raka memandang sendu punggung dini yang perlahan menghilang di balik pintu rumah besarnya.

OLD LOVE

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

"Dini tolong bawakan saya berkas kemarin dari bagian personalia." dini hanya mengangguk meng iya kan perintah atasan nya.

Yang entah kebetulan atau tidak dia adalah iyan, orang yang 2 bulan ini sudah di hindari, tapi takdir berkata lain mereka bertemu di perusahaan yang sama bahkan iyan menjabat sebagai atasan dini selama 2 bulan ini.

Benar, setelah lulus dini memutuskan bekerja. Untung saja dia langsung di terima di perusahaan yang saat ini dia lakoni karena yah, dini memang cerdas walaupun sedikit lola dan oon.

"Ini pak berkas nya, apa ada lagi yang bapak butuhkan?" pria itu menghela nafas pelan, dia sudah berkali-kali menyuruh dini agar tidak memanggilnya bapak, tapi sepertinya kekeras kepalanya gadis itu tidak pernah hilang.

"Gue butuh lo nemenin gue disini!!"

"Tapi pak, saya--"

"Tak ada penolakan." dini menghela nafas kesal dan berjalan gontai ke arah kursi di depan meja kerja atasan nya.

Dini niatnya ingin menghindari iyan, tapi sepertinya pria itu sengaja membuat dini agar dekat-dekat dengannya, dan itu sangat menyebalkan bagi dini.

Iyan yang diam-diam melirik pun hanya tersenyum senang.

Entahlah setelah kembali kesini perasaan nya sedikit berubah. Dia sering memikirkan gadis yang sudah menjungkir balikkan hatinya sejak dulu.

Bahkan sampai saat ini.

Dan itu tanpa gadis itu serta sahabat-sahabat nya sadari, karena iyan cukup pintar menyembunyikan perasaan nya.

Bagaimana dengan alice? kekasihnya?

Entahlah, iyan sudah putus dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Dia baru mengetahui bahwa perempuan itu hanya mempermainkan nya saja, padahal dia sungguh-sungguh bahkan telah merencanakan akan melamarnya. Tapi untung saja dia lebih cepat tau bagaimana busuk nya perempuan itu.

Sungguh-sungguh? Sepertinya hanya pelarian saja, dan iyan tidak menyadari itu semua.

Dia kembali melirik dini yang sibuk dengan berkas yang tadi iyan berikan agar dia tidak bosan.

Wajah nya masih sama seperti 11 tahun yang lalu, hanya saja saat ini terlihat lebih dewasa dan semakin cantik.

"Halo ka!! "

Iyan tersentak dari lamunan nya ketika dini menjawab telpon yang dia tau dari raka, sahabat serta sepupu jauh nya.

"Lo pulang sendiri dulu ya? Gue gak bisa jemput ada urusan keluarga, biasa. "

Dini terkekeh pelan mendengar nada frustasi raka yang tidak bisa menjemputnya. Dan itu tidak luput dari tatapan tajam milik iyan.

"Astaga ka, gue kira kenapa. Iyaa santai aja, lagian masih banyak taxi kok jam segini." jawabnya seraya melirik kearah alroji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Sedangkan raka hanya menghembuskan nafas lega dan segera menutup telpon nya.

Padahal disini jarang ada taxi lewat. Dini menghembuskan nafas nya pelan seraya berjalan ke arah halte di depan kantor tempatnya bekerja.

Tin.. Tin...

Suara klakson mobil menyadarkan dini dari lamunan nya, melihat siapa tersangka nya dan dengan cepat dia hanya merotasikan kedua matanya malas.

'sial, kenapa harus dia lagi sih?' itu yang gadis bermata sabit itu pikirkan.

"masuk, gue anter pulang udah malem juga biasanya jarang ada taxi jam segini."

Dini masih diam, benar juga. Tapi, hatinya menolak segala sesuatu tentang pria di depannya yang entah sejak kapan telah berada dihadapan nya dan menyeret nya masuk kedalam mobil mewah milik nya.

'jantung sialan!!' maki gadis itu dalam hati.

_


End file.
